


All Time High

by Dusty



Series: Conversations In The Car [13]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dom!James, Dry Humping, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hot Mess, Light Dom/sub, Mild breath play, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:39:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty/pseuds/Dusty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James decides to take her mind off things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Time High

**Author's Note:**

> Note the breath play thing, but it is mild and tender, I promise. Also, the poem was on tumblr today and I was struck by it for Olivia...

“I am not yours, not lost in you,  
Not lost, although I long to be  
Lost as a candle lit at noon,  
Lost as a snowflake in the sea.  
You love me, and I find you still  
A spirit beautiful and bright,  
Yet I am I, who long to be  
Lost as a light is lost in light.  
Oh plunge me deep in love — put out  
My senses, leave me deaf and blind,  
Swept by the tempest of your love,  
A taper in a rushing wind.” 

— I Am Not Yours by: Sara Teasdale

She’d woken up still cuddled up to him, with his lips on hers and his tongue nudging at her mouth, and in her blissful sleepiness she simply yielded. The words of the poem she'd been dreaming about swirled in her head as he kissed her lazily. Was it one she’d learned at school, or one her husband had read to her? She couldn’t remember. 

She became aware she wasn’t being kissed anymore and opened her eyes to find James Bond frowning at her. “Pay attention,” he chided.

“Sorry,” she said with genuine contrition, and he struggled not to find it adorable. 

“I know just what to do about you,” he drawled huskily. “Trust me?”

She nodded, eyes smiling. He raised an eyebrow, then shifted them so he was spooning her with his back to the sofa, her head resting on his arm. He had her, but she had an escape route. Quite considerate, she pondered, as he pressed against her.

His arm moved further down beneath her so it was pressing slightly on her neck, a firm pressure, but a good one. With his other hand he caressed her shoulder in circular motions, kissing her neck. 

“People like you and I are better off when we’re not overthinking things,” he mumbled. He applied more pressure to her neck and she felt herself existing only in the moment, all other thoughts slipping away. He was hard against her back and she shivered. She opened her eyes. Her living room floated in front of her, somehow blurry and discoloured. All she had to do was say the word and get up, yet she felt pleasantly captive to his ministrations. 

His forearm dug into her throat. He could strangle her, she thought, yet his clever tongue promised no harm would come to her. Before long, she no longer cared if it did. 

“I’m going to take care of you,” he said, voice low. “I’m going to give you what you deserve.”

His hand moved from her shoulder, gracing the outline of her curves, before snaking into her most private area. Her breaths came short and sharp, a cloud of bliss encompassing her. She opened her legs slightly to let him in. She groaned loudly at his touch through the fabric. It seemed to set her whole body alight.

Her mouth opened to speak, but there were no thoughts. She gasped sweetly into the air, her helpless moans sounding oddly disembodied. 

“I’ve got you,” he rasped. “You’re mine. The things I’m going to do to you…”

She called out wordlessly, panting and grinding against his hand. 

He was studying her cautiously, almost unaware of his own hips rolling lazily, his erection seeking out the friction of her back through his clothes. Her head was relaxed back against him, mouth slack, face peaceful, breathing erratic. He watched and listened intently, letting his hand remember what to do, while he felt her fade into a euphoric stupor. Her body responded keenly to his touch, rutting against his fingers. He found his way inside her clothing and reached the hot, bare flesh. She groaned, her head lolling powerlessly. 

“Good girl,” he whispered dangerously in her ear.

She felt like one raw nerve receiving all the pleasure in the universe. She was sure she was shaking as she rocked against him. His low moans and mouth on her neck as his fingers played in her slick heat were all she knew, distant cries in the room sounding like an echo of herself, but she didn’t think she existed anymore. She was one brilliant, bright light through which everything else was pulsing.

She frantically writhed, breathing becoming shallower. He held her tightly against him as he sucked her neck and flicked his thumb over the centre of her pleasure, fingers delving inside her. It needed to be now. 

“Come,” was all he said, in a low growl, grinding his thumb knuckle against her clit. 

She bucked wildly, clenching around his fingers, and came hard with a wail. He held on tight for a few seconds then quickly removed his forearm from her throat, allowing her to breathe fully again. 

She was coming down for some time, a quivering, hot mess. He rubbed her back, helping to breathe freely, reminding her she was safe. 

The fog lifted. She opened her eyes and the room in front of her was crystal clear again, as were her thoughts. She turned and looked at him over her shoulder.

His breath hitched as he considered she might be unimpressed. He had essentially removed her capacity to think clearly, or respond knowingly. He gazed back into her discerning eyes.

She rolled over to face him. “Don’t overthink it,” she said drowsily, reading his inner panic. She planted a kiss on his lips and gave him a lopsided smile. 

“You all right?” he whispered.

“Yes,” she answered. “Very. That was quite something.”

He breathed a sigh of relief and scooped her into an embrace. She melted into him. 

“Do you usually starve your women of oxygen for best results?” she asked after a few moments.

“Don’t start,” he warned sharply. “Or I’ll show you a very effective method of getting good behaviour.” 

She chuckled against his chest. “You’re not bad at this,” she murmured. 

He smiled and kissed her forehead. “I know,” he said, wriggling against her. He nuzzled her neck before ushering them into the missionary position, nestling between her legs. “Now stay still,” he commanded with a firm glare. “I have a pressing issue.”

He ground against her and gasped, instantly losing himself in sensation. She could feel him straining, rock hard, a pressing issue indeed. He was rubbing in just the right place, but she was no longer as sensitive as she had been. He was just going to use her. The idea was too delicious for words and she moaned, the sight of him already so lost in chasing his climax that her mind blinked out for the second time in half an hour. She arched up as he dry humped her frantically, far too urgent to remove clothing. He buried his face in her neck; wanton and desperate. 

She flung her arms around him, holding him to her, unable to understand the breathy muttering between the licks and kisses at her throat. He rutted against her relentlessly and she felt dizzy at his wild abandon, his need. 

He was absorbed in her heat, her softness, her curves, her perfume mingling with her natural scent, her hair, her slickness still on his fingers and the sound of her pleasured moans still echoing in his head. He gripped her shoulders none too gently, the friction electric, and flung himself against her half a dozen times before coming thoroughly with a succession of guttural shouts. 

He writhed in her arms, luxuriating in the undulations and feeling hot liquid spread in his crotch.

She felt it too. She tried to keep her breathing steady, but she was fairly certain it was one of the hottest things she’d ever experienced – witnessing this sexy, horny man coming completely undone… all over her. 

She was impressed he had the strength to prop himself up on his elbows and gaze down at her. His eyes were glazed over.

“Oops,” he said sarcastically. 

“Congratulations” she said with a wicked chuckle. “You’ve marked your territory. How evolved you are.” 

He scowled at her, determined to be authoritarian. He rolled his hips, the contact warm and hazy, and kissed her on the lips. “Cheeky,” he chided. “That won’t do.”

He stared into her eyes, gaze unwavering, as she replied in kind by looking up at him longingly. 

“How am I doing?” he whispered. 

“You’ll do,” she whispered back. “If this were my watch you’d be in trouble for doing that.” Her eyes darted to his damp crotch. 

“Bank it,” he muttered. “It would have been over far too soon if I’d taken it out. And you wouldn’t have appreciated being coated in…”

“Yes, thank you, I get the picture,” she said curtly. “Anyway. You’d be surprised.”

His mouth fell open. She giggled at him as he registered her words, his cock twitching slightly. He huffed as she continued to laugh huskily.

“Go to your room,” he said sternly. 

She bit her lip, chuckling silently, and extricated herself from underneath him. She stood and gave him her best contrite expression. “Yes, sir,” she said, and sauntered into the bedroom to wait for him. 

He grinned to himself.


End file.
